Morning Trouble
by avamura
Summary: Inilah alasan kenapa kau TIDAK boleh mengganggu Itachi dan Kisame di pagi hari. No yaoi. Read and review, pwease? :


Suatu pagi yang tenang di Konohagakure, seperti biasa. Fajar baru saja terbit ketika sepasang Akatsuki itu bangun tidur. Pein menugaskan mereka untuk mencari informasi tentang jinchuuriki Kyuubi, dan sekarang keduanya sedang menginap di kamar lantai tiga sebuah losmen. _Have a guess who are them?_

* * *

><p>A oneshot by <strong>Avamura<strong>

**=MORNING TROUBLE=**

_The authoress owns nothing. Team KisaIta (c) __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. Inspired by Tidy (c) __**Nymbis**__. Haha._

* * *

><p>Kedua shinobi itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi. Bagaimana tidak, mereka barusan tiba di Konoha dini hari tadi, tapi tiga detik yang lalu Pein sudah meneriaki mereka untuk segera bertugas. <em>Sial.<em> Sekarang dia juga mulai merepet secara _live_ ke otak mereka, dan itu SANGAT menjengkelkan. Dalam hati Kisame mengutuki kemampuan telepati si ketua.

"Oaahmm... Ya, ya, kami sudah bangun, Leader-sama..."

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Itachi dan Kisame berdiri menghadap sebuah cermin besar yang ada di sana. Masih dengan memakai boxer warna hitam-biru, mereka mengucek-ucek mata sambil mencuci muka.

"Hoaahm.." Kisame menguap lagi, "Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini, Itachi-kun?" Sekedar basa-basi di pagi hari, sopan santun ala Kirigakure.

"Pernah lebih baik." Yang diajak bicara cuma bergumam sambil membasuh mukanya dengan air berkali-kali.

Si pria biru pun memutar matanya, menunjukkan persetujuan. "Yeah, kalau begini terus, bahkan hiu pun juga bisa punya kantung mata." Setelah berkata begitu, dia meraih sikat gigi dan memencet tube odol ke atasnya, lalu mulai menggosok gigi.

**PRAANG!**

Pagi yang damai itu pun terusik, ketika tiba-tiba kaca jendela di belakang mereka pecah. Dua buah kunai berpeledak melesat masuk dan menancap di dinding dekat Kisame. Kertas bomnya segera terbakar, tapi duo missing-nin itu cuma meliriknya sekilas. Seperti melihat kecoa saja.

"Ck. Terlalu pagi," rutuk Itachi, memberi isyarat dengan matanya kepada sepasang senjata yang baru datang.

"Hmm." Kisame mengangguk dua kali, lalu berkumur dan menyemburkan air di mulutnya pada kertas peledak yang terbakar. _Pssh..._ sedikit suara desisan, dan apinya padam_. Tidakkah ninja-ninja di luar sana belajar dari pengalaman, untuk tidak menyerang penjahat kelas S dengan senjata purba semacam itu?_

"Jorok," komentar Itachi. Si ninja Kiri cuma menyeringai lebar, plus trademark kilauan geriginya.

Keduanya pun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan acara sakral mereka. Paling tidak sampai datang lagi sebuah kunai dengan peledak yang lebih besar. Kali ini menancap di lantai, tiga cm dari tempat Itachi berdiri. _Nyaris._

"Ya ampun," gerutu Kisame sambil menyemprotkan krim cukur ke dagunya, "Itachi-kun, beginikah cara orang Konoha mengucapkan selamat pagi?"

"Gomen. Tidak semua orang mengerti definisi sopan santun." Si Uchiha pun mencabut kunai itu dengan malas, dan melemparnya lagi keluar jendela.

**BOOM!**

Sedetik kemudian dari bawah terdengar suara ledakan eksplosif. Diikuti teriakan, dan sesuatu yang seperti bunyi bangunan runtuh. Lantai kamar mandi bergetar sedikit.

"Arigatou."

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, mendadak puluhan senjata melesat masuk ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Itachi bergeser sedikit dari posisinya, menghindari hujan senbon sambil masih meneteskan obat mata. Kisame menangkap satu shuriken yang lewat dekat telinganya dengan dua jari. "Ah, kebetulan. Aku selalu lupa bawa pisau cukur."

Sepuluh detik kemudian serangan berhenti. Dan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, sepasang Akatsuki itupun melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Itachi meraih botol conditioner di rak dan menuang isinya ke telapak tangan. Lalu mengusapkannya ke rambut sambil menutup mata... maklum, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia terakhir kali ke salon.

Tiga puluh detik pun berlalu dengan tenang.

"Jadi mereka sudah menyerah, huh?" tanya Kisame sarkastis. Tumben yang seperti ini cepat selesai... biasanya cukup lama, kadang malah sampai beberapa jam.

"Kurasa belum, Hoshigaki-san.. ANBU Konoha itu keras kepala-yeah, kau tahu. Pengalaman pribadi," kata Itachi datar. Ia mengangkat tiga jari tangan kanannya membentuk angka 3. Lalu berkurang jadi 2, lalu berkurang lagi jadi 1 dan-

"FREEZE! Angkat kedua tangan kalian dan jongkok di lantai, kami pasukan ANBU! Kalian sudah terkepung!"

Mendadak dua orang ninja bertopeng muncul dari jendela, menodongkan sebilah katana dengan heroik. Tapi tidak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka pingsan dan jatuh ke luar. _Ah, yang itu pasti perempuan =.=._ Dan sekarang tinggallah satu orang shinobi di jendela.

Kisame cuma meliriknya dengan setengah hati, lalu kembali sibuk dengan gel rambutnya. Si Uchiha sulung malah sepertinya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedang ada tamu.

'Sialan, gue diacuhin!' pikir si topeng kucing. Lalu dia melambai ke luar dan memberi isyarat kepada rekannya yang lain. "Nomor 3, masuklah! Keadaan aman terkendali!"

'Mendokusei..' batin kedua Akatsuki bersamaan.

"Ha-i, Nomor 1! Aku dataaa-"

**PLOK!**

Alih-alih masuk, shinobi yang baru tiba itu salah perhitungan dan menabrak kaca jendela. Itachi menghela nafas berat. 'Dasar anak zaman sekarang.. bikin malu korps ANBU saja.'

Kisame melirik partner-in-crime-nya dengan tampang bosan. _Haruskah hal merepotkan seperti ini terjadi setiap pagi?_

"Penyamaran kalian telah terbongkar! Kami tahu kalian adalah anggota Akatsuki!" teriak salah satu prajurit. Dan segera disahut oleh suara yang lain.

"Yeah! Kalian ditangkap atas tuduhan pemerkosaan, pencurian sandal Kazekage, buang air sembarangan dan per-"

"Ahem.. bukan itu, Nomor 3. Surat penangkapan Akatsuki ada di baliknya."

"Oh, iya.. gomen. Baiklah, kalian ditangkap atas dasar penculikan dan pembunuhan massal! Yeah!"

_'Berisik!' _pikir kedua Akatsuki bersamaan. Mungkin karena sudah tidak tahan diganggu, Itachi pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ya, kami Akatsuki.. ada masalah dengan itu? Kami sedang sibuk.. dan kalian punya dua menit untuk menyelamatkan diri, sebelum conditioner-ku kering."

_'?'_ Kedua ninja bertopeng itu sweatdrop.

"Matte, Itachi.. Bagaimana kalau sepuluh menit saja, ne?" sela Kisame, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin. " Kita kan juga perlu berdandan sebelum tampil sebagai pusat perhatian di depan publik."

_'WTH?' _Anime fall. _Apa benar Akatsuki itu adalah organisasi kriminal kelas S?_

"Tentu, Kisame-san," sahut si pria berambut hitam, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang. "Nah, kalian dengar sendiri. Oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada Hokage."

Well, sekarang salah siapa kalau kedua ANBU itu pundung di pojok kamar mandi, karena merasa telah kehilangan kharismanya?

"..."

"Demi Neptunus, menjauhlah dari sudut keterpurukan itu, nak!" tegur Kisame jengkel, ketika mendadak ruangan jadi bersemu ungu gelap.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan kami melawan kalian sampai titik darah penghabisan!" pekik ninja yang bertopeng beruang teddy, disusul anggukan semangat dari rekannya. Kedua missing-nin itu cuma menghela napas, bertekad untuk mengabaikan mereka sampai mereka capek sendiri. _Lagipula, mana ada mau nyerang musuh pakai minta izin dulu, mas?_

"Heaah.. rasakan ini! WACCAAUU!"

Mereka pun berlari kesana-kemari, berusaha menyerang Itachi dan Kisame yang menghindar dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Bahkan rambut Itachi pun tidak melambai sedikitpun. Tapi keadaan berbalik 180 derajat ketika -entah disengaja atau tidak- salah satu dari mereka menendang cermin...

**PRAANG!**

...dan jelas saja membuatnya pecah berserakan. Gerakan menyisir rambut Kisame langsung ter-pause salam pose tidak elit, dan Itachi freeze di tengah aktivitas sucinya mencukur bulu ketiak.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-cerminnya..."

"..." Sekarang ganti kedua ANBU itu yang terdiam pose patung pancoran.

Aura pembunuh mendadak memenuhi seisi kamar mandi. Itachi berbalik badan dengan slowmotion, matanya berubah merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar. Sedangkan si rambut biru tanpa basa-basi langsung menodongkan samehadanya dengan brutal.

"WHOAAH! Kalian telah memilih takdir kalian sendiri, anak muda!"

"UWAAA.. Agen Nomor 1 dan 3 kepada markas! May day, MAY DAY! Kami butuh bantuan SEKARANG JUGA, gawat darurat! ROGER! Tolooooong~"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... badai shuriken, tsunami dahsyat, dan semburan api naga. Di markas Akatsuki, Pein mendadak berhenti dari aktivitasnya, menangkupkan tangan untuk berdoa sambil tersenyum. _Hope they rest in peace..._

.

**OWARI! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>ANBU #1 <strong>(Kakashi) **:** Woi, di mana-mana yang baik yang menang! Ini penpik gimana, sih?

**Kisame** : Woi, di mana-mana juga tokoh utama yang menang! Muahahaha~

**ANBU #2** (Yugao) : *hidung disumpal tisu* I-itu tadi... U-uchiha, kan?

**Itachi :** Hn. *sengaja lewat sambil buka baju*

**Ava :** Uwaa.. pornoaksi! Fugaku-saann... lihat nih kelakuan anakmu! *nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi pakai jari tengah*

**ANBU #3** (Tenzou) **:** Sial. Salah pilih peran. T.T

#RnR?


End file.
